


Jealous Fábio

by 3XKMariana



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3XKMariana/pseuds/3XKMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fábio is jealous of Cristiano spending to much time with Miguel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Fábio

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, but I'm improving so be pattience with me.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated  
> :D :P

“Don't you think you've been spending to much time with Miguel?” Fábio siting on the chair next to the bed of the hotel room he and Cristiano were sharing during 2010 world cup.

“What are you talking about?”

Fábio was getting a little angry with Cristiano for not understanding him. “You and Miguel spend all time together, not to mention the goals celebrations.” 

“I don't spend that much time with him, I only spend the time on the pitch and on trainings. What's wrong with the goals celebrations?” Fábio was getting really angry with Cristiano now.

“He kisses your neck all everytime time you score and you kiss him too that's the worst, besides you could spend trainings with me instead of him.” 

“I kiss everyone's neck everytime they score or I score it's not special because it's Miguel.”

“No you don't, you don't kiss Nani's neck or Raul's or João's when they score. Why do you do that with Miguel?” Fábio was pratically shouting of how angry he was.

“Oww Fábio calm down ok? If I tell you why I spend so much time with him and kiss his neck you have to promise you won't make a make a big deal of it?” 

“Ok.” Fábio knew Cristiano was going to tell him something important and some voice inside his head kept teeling him that Cristiano was going to break up with him.

“I wasn't kissing and spending time with Miguel because I like him, I was spending time with him because he likes Nani, but he isn't sure if he loves Nani or if he just likes him like a friend I was only helping me understanding his feelings nothing else. I could never cheat on you, Fábio, I love you and you only, your my all world and without you I would die.” Cristiano got closer to Fábio and kissed him and hugged him tight.

“What? Since when?” Fábio was confused with what Cristiano told him about Miguel.

“Since when what?” Now Cristiano was confused.

“Since when he loves Nani?”

“I don't kow but maybe since they started playing together in Portugal's National Team.” 

“What?! That long how can you love someone for that long and don't tell them?”

“Well you took a bunch of time to tell you loved me.” Fábio blushed.

“Yeah but you're Cristiano Ronaldo it's much more difficult to someone to tell you I love you then Miguel saying it to Nani.”

“I agree but still he isn't sure if he likes guys.”

“That's why you kissed his neck right?” Fábio asked still not sure why Cristiano had done it.

“Yes I was trying to understand if he was ok with that, if he was he probably won't have problems with Nani doing it.”

“But still did you needed to spend so much time with him?” Fábio said laying on the bed.

“When he understood he liked guys he spent the rest of the time asking me for advices to tell Nani he loves him.” Cristiano kissed Fábio and hugged him tight. 

“I want to now more give me details. Actualy don't, I 'll make questions. What advice did you gave him? Does Nani loves him back? If does how are they going to have such a long distance relationship?” Before Fábio could ask something else Cristiano interrupted him. “ Fábio I wasn't supposed to tell in the first place I shouldn't tell nothing else.” Cristiano said kissing Fábio's cheek.

“Well you've already told me, so just answer my questions please.” He said making puppy eyes.

“Ok but don't tell nobody.” He waited for Fábio to nod and continued.

“I didn't gave him any special advice, I just told him to tell Nani his feelings for him. I'm pretty sure Nani loves him back, if I wasn't sure I wouldn't tell Miguel to tell Nani how he felt about him and about the long distance relationship I don't know, that's with them, I have nothing to do with that.” 

“I know it as nothing to do with us, but come they need to know what they are getting in, with us it was hard but eventually we played for the same club but they probably won't.” Fábio wanted his friends together with each other but being in a very long distance relationship took a lot of hard work and patience.

“If someone else heard they would tought you wouldn't want them together.” Fábio looked at him not believing he had just said that.

“I want them together but you it's hard.” 

“Yeah but they will get through that, besides they aren't together yet, why are you concerning so much?” Cristiano didn't understood why Fábio was concerning so soon.

“Because Nani is a very protecting person and if something happens to Miguel and he isn't there to help him he will get pissed of and that can ruin their relationship.”

“They will through that, so stop concerning let's enjoy our evening ok?” He said kissing Fábio's neck and putting his hands under Fábio's shirt.

“Who said I was forgiving you for making me jealous?” He knew Cristiano wasn't going to like this idea, but next time he tells Fábio.

“You're not seriously saying-”

“Yes Cristiano, today no sex and kisses to you.” Cristiano frowned.

“Please, at least kisses, you know how much I love to kiss you.” Cristiano was very upset not being able to kiss Fábio. 

“I know you love to kiss me that's why your not going to kiss me anymore today.” Fábio also loved to kiss Cristiano but today we was going to punish him.

“You're mean.” Cristiano knew this as a lesson to him and from that day on he didn't made Fábio jealous anymore.


End file.
